LoveConfession
by xXphantasosXx
Summary: Seit Tagen verbringen Nami und Sanji mehr Zeit denn je miteinander, was nur dem Zimmermann und der Archäologin auffällt. Beide fragen sich, was es damit auf sich hat und denken sich sogar, dass sich etwas zwischen ihnen angebandelt hat. Eigentlich wäre es nicht schwer, den beiden hinterher zu spionieren, doch sie wollen nicht einfach so in die Privatsphäre eindringen.


Love-Confession

Robin/Nami

One Shot

01:34, zeigte die Uhr als Nico Robin diese zum wiederholten Male betrachtete. Für sie keine allzu ungewöhnliche Zeit, um die sie meist noch in der Kajüte, die sie zusammen mit der Navigatorin des Schiffes teilte, ein Buch las und sich nebenbei einen Drink genehmigte.

Anders jedoch bei Nami, die zu dieser fortgeschrittenen Stunde, es sei denn die Arbeit an einer Karte beschäftigte sie, bereits tief und fest schlief.

Seit Tagen gab es eine Änderung in ihrer alltäglichen Routine. Die jüngere Frau blieb nach dem Abendessen meist bei Sanji, dem Schiffskoch. Half ihm beim Abwasch, ehe, ja, ehe was?

Ein dumpfes Gefühl in ihrer Magengegend machte sich breit. Was lief zwischen den beiden? Es schien als gäbe es ein Geheimnis, welches niemand wissen durfte, welches nur sie betraf. Nicht einmal mit ihr, ihrer besten Freundin, der sie sonst alles erzählen konnte, sprach sie darüber.

Auf jede Frage erfolgte dieselbe Antwort: „Ich helfe ihm beim Abwasch und wir unterhalten uns."

Trotz der Skepsis und der Neugierde, beschloss die Schwarzhaarige sich nicht unangemeldet in die Privatsphäre einzumischen. Dank ihrer Kräfte, wäre es eine Leichtigkeit gewesen, doch das Vertrauen ihrer Freunde, wollte und konnte sie nicht missbrauchen.

Resignierend seufzte Robin auf, als sie erneut bemerkte, dass sie zwar am Ende der Seite angelangt war, jedoch nicht mehr wusste, was genau sie gelesen hatte. Ihre Konzentration ließ wiedermal nach. Entnervt knetete sie sich ihren Nasenrücken und begann erneut den ersten Satz zu lesen. Allzu weit kam sie dabei nicht, denn erneut war es die Navigatorin, die ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog.

Diese hatte sich durch die Türe gezwängt, die sie nur einen Spalt, für sich breit genug, geöffnet und ins Zimmer begeben hatte. Die Überraschung schien ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Du bist noch wach?", fragte sie nach und biss sich im selben Augenblick auf die Zunge. Natürlich war die Schwarzhaarige noch wach. War sie das nicht immer? Nami schlief selten erst nach der Frau ein und genauso gut, stand sie nach dieser auf. Manchmal fragte sie sich selbst ob Robin überhaupt schlief.

„M-hm", entgegnete die Archäologin und betrachtete das Geschriebene vor sich. Die Navigatorin achtete nicht weiter darauf sondern begann sich zu entkleiden. Mit dem Rücken zu Robin stehend, bemerkte sie nicht, wie diese einen verstohlenen Blick riskierte. Wie ihre Augen über den Körper der jüngeren Frau auf Streifzug gingen.

„Euch scheint der Gesprächsstoff auch nicht auszugehen", bemerkte Robin mit leicht sarkastischem Unterton und leerte ihr Glas. Nami, die gerade das Top über ihren Bauch zog, zuckte mit der Schulter und kämmte ihre Haare.

„Wie gesagt, uns fällt immer was ein. Und sei es, wenn er mir von seinem neuesten Rezept erzählt."

„Ah. Rezepte. Nur eine Frage der Neugierde, läuft da was?", fragte Robin nach und wollte Gewissheit. Mit Argusaugen musterte sie die jüngere Frau, erkannte, wie sich deren Muskeln anspannten und ihr, wenn auch nur kurz, die Gesichtszüge entglitten und ihre Wangen einen leicht rötlichen Ton annahmen.

„Spinnst? Wenn du so denkst, können wir das Gespräch gleich sein lassen!", fauchte Nami aufgebracht und marschierte schnurstracks in ihr Bett, deckte sich zu und kehrte Robin somit den Rücken.

„Gute Nacht", murmelte sie noch und versuchte ihren Herzschlag zu beruhigen, sowie die Tränen, die sich in ihren Augen sammelten, hinunter zu schlucken. Wie konnte sie nur so über sie denken? Sie hatte keinerlei Ahnung, was sie genau mit Sanji verband.

Robin stieß die Luft aus ihren Lungen. Aufbrausend wie eh und je. Dabei war es lediglich eine normale Frage, die sich nicht nur sie stellte. Nein, auch Franky hatte sie bereits darauf angesprochen, selbst Zorro warf ihnen verstohlene Blicke zu. Schließlich war es nicht normal.

Anstatt sich zu entschuldigen und eine Erklärung abzugeben, beschloss die Schwarzhaarige selbst zu Bett zu gehen.

„Gute Nacht", sprach sie mit gepresster Stimme, betätigte den Lichtschalter und versuchte früher als sonst einzuschlafen. Etwas, das ihr nur mäßig gelang. Im Schutze der Dunkelheit, drehte sie sich auf die Seite und versuchte die Umrisse der Navigatorin einzufangen, die nicht weit von ihr lag. Zwischen ihren Betten war gerade so viel Platz, dass eine von ihnen dazwischen stehen konnte. Nur ein schmaler Grat stand zwischen ihnen, der die Archäologin daran hinderte, Nami zu berühren.

Stattdessen wälzte sie sich erneut auf den Rücken und starrte nachdenklich zur Decke hoch. Selbst, wenn nichts zwischen dem Koch und der Navigatorin lief, körperlich gesehen, so musste es dennoch einen Grund für diese plötzliche Veränderung geben.

„Konntest du Neuigkeiten in Erfahrung bringen?", fragte der Schiffszimmermann der Strohhüte, Cutty Framm, von allen bloß Franky genannt, der sich zu Robin gesellte, die ihr Buch seufzend schloss und beiseite gab. Das Mittagessen war vorüber und erneut hatten sich die Navigatorin und der Koch in der Küche verschanzt.

„Nein, hattest du Erfolg?", antwortete die Schwarzhaarige und behielt die Türe zur Kombüse im Auge.

„Er schweigt wie ein Grab, untypisch für ihn. Er würde kaum so reagieren, wenn Nami und er ein Verhältnis hätten", erklärte Franky und verschränkte die Arme.

„Warum stören wir sie nicht einfach und die Sache wäre erledigt", fügte er hinzu und legte den Kopf schief. Die Archäologin schüttelte den Kopf und nippte an ihrem Kaffee.

„Die nächsten zwei Stunden wollen sie keine Störung, Nami hat es mir mitgeteilt, als ich den Raum verließ. Sie wolle an ihren Karten zeichnen. Soll ich dir etwas verraten? Ihre Universalausrede der letzten drei Tage. Dumm nur, dass ich nicht auf den Kopf gefallen bin. Ich war vor unserer Navigatorin wach und hab mir ihre Arbeiten angesehen, derselbe Stand wie vor Tagen, sie ist keinen Schritt weitergekommen." Sie gluckste und sank tiefer in ihren Liegestuhl.

„Du könntest noch immer deine Kräfte verwenden. Meine Kronjuwelen hattest du auch nicht verschont", gab der Schiffszimmermann mürrisch von sich und erinnerte sich an diese bizarre Situation. Nico Robin entfloh ein Kichern.

„Tut mir leid, aber damals musste ich diese drastische Maßnahme ergreifen, sonst wärst du nicht so schnell an Bord gekommen. So gern ich auch die Wahrheit wüsste, ich kann nicht diesen drastischen Einschnitt in die Privatsphäre vornehmen. Anfangs, als ich neu an Bord war, tat ich es. Jedoch als Art Selbstschutz. Seit dem Tag an dem ich Vertrauen gefasst habe, kann ich es nicht mehr. Mir selbst wäre es unangenehm, wenn ich wüsste, ich würde ausspioniert werden." Franky horchte aufmerksam zu und nickte hie und da.

Er erinnerte sich zurück an die Zeit, in der er Angst vor dieser Frau hatte. Die Geschichte rund um Nico Robin. Tom, sein Lehrmeister, warnte Eisberg und ihn vor der Schwarzhaarigen. Doch auf Enies Lobby wurde er eines Besseren belehrt.

„Warum sagst du ihr nicht, was du fühlst?", flüsterte er der Archäologin zu, die einen Augenblick starr verharrte. Mit der Fassung ringend, nahm sie das Buch zur Hand und blätterte auf die Seite, die sie zuletzt las.

„Du sprichst wirres Zeug", erwiderte sie und ihre Miene wirkte hart und undurchschaubar, jedoch nicht für Franky. Allmählich kannte er die Frau und ihn konnte sie nicht auf die falsche Fährte locken.

„Dann sag mir, warum bist du so erpicht darauf herauszufinden, was sie mit Sanji zu schaffen hat? Warum verfolgst du sie mit deinen Blicken?" Kurz dachte sie nach. Zwecklos, dachte sich Robin. Ihm gegenüber brauchte sie nicht zu lügen. Der Zimmermann war ihr Freund, mit dem sie über alles sprach.

„Ahnt es noch jemand?", fragte sie mit gepresster Stimme. Es fiel der Frau merklich schwer ihre Gefühle offen auf den Tisch zu legen.

„Niemand. Noch nicht. Du wirst nachlässiger. Zuerst dachte ich mir nichts dabei, doch die letzten Tage siehst du sie häufiger an, zwar nicht allzu offensichtlich, doch ich erkenne es." Grinsend erhob sich Franky und trat näher.

„Ich sag dir was. Wenn du nicht willst, dass da was läuft, dann geh entweder in die Offensive oder komm darüber hinweg. Entweder, oder. Eine andere Lösung gibt es nicht und besser früher als zu spät zu sein." Mit diesen Worten ließ er die Frau allein zurück. Nachdenklich tippte sie mit der Fingerspitze über den Buchrand.

Heute Abend, heute Abend, werde ich mit ihr reden, dachte sich die Archäologin, ohne zu wissen, wie sie es anstellen sollte. Denn selbst wenn sie beherrscht wirkte, in dieser Hinsicht verspürte selbst sie diese Angst, die Angst davor zurückgestoßen zu werden.

Die Nacht brach an und Robin machte sich auf den Weg in ihre Kajüte. Der restliche Tag verlief gemächlich, jeder hatte sich seinen Aufgaben hingegeben. Beim Abendessen war der Schwarzhaarigen aufgefallen, dass sich die Navigatorin anders verhielt, sie wirkte in sich gekehrt, beinahe nervös.

Dieses Mal schenkte sie der jüngeren Frau ihre Aufmerksamkeit, weil sie wissen wollte, was mit ihr los war, doch Nami winkte lediglich ab. Nach dem Mahl saß die Bande länger beisammen, Sanji und Nami zogen sich nicht wie zuletzt zurück sondern verharrten mit der restlichen Crew.

In ihren Gedanken verabschiedete sie sich vorerst von ihrem Vorhaben. Vielmehr war sie um Namis Wohl besorgt. Eine Tatsache, die sie über ihre eigenen Gefühle stellte.

In ihrem Zimmer angekommen, öffnete sie die Türe mit Schwung, niemand war da. Merkwürdig, dachte sich die schwarzhaarige Frau. Nami hatte die Kombüse vor ihr verlassen, daher dachte sie, dass sich diese bereits hier aufhielt.

Seufzend trat sie ein und marschierte auf das kleine Bücherregal zu. Während sich der Großteil ihres Leserwerks in der Bibliothek befand, bewahrte sie in diesem Raum ihre neuesten Errungenschaften auf, jene die erst noch gelesen werden mussten.

Als sie an ihrem Bett zum Stillstand kam und gerade nach einem der Wälzer griff, erkannte sie ein kleines Päckchen, das auf ihrem Kopfkissen lag. Dieses war umgeben von einer roten Schleife, darunter ein kleiner Umschlag.

Zögernd nahm sie das Päckchen an sich, entnahm das Kuvert, auf welchem ihr Nami in sorgfältiger Schrift stand, Namis Handschrift. Nichtwissend was Robin davon halten sollte, entnahm sie das Stück Papier, setzte sich auf die Bettkante und begann zu lesen.

Bereits nach den ersten Worte, schien ihr Atem zu stocken, ihr Herzschlag nahm an Geschwindigkeit zu und in ihrem Bauch breitete sich ein Kribbeln aus, welches sie jedes Mal spürte, wenn sich die junge Navigatorin in ihrer Nähe aufhielt.

Einige Mal las sie die wenigen Worte, ehe sie die Botschaft sinken ließ und sich das Päckchen besah. Vorsichtig öffnete sie Schleife, hob den Deckel der kleinen, nicht allzu breiten Schachtel an und starrte mit klopfendem Herzen auf dessen Inhalt.

„Was sagst du dazu?", ertönte die Stimme der Navigatorin, die nervös nicht allzu weit von ihr stand. Robin hatte nicht bemerkt, wie diese ihren gemeinsamen Schlafplatz betrat. Untypisch für die schwarzhaarige Frau, die jedoch zu sehr damit beschäftigt war, diese Geste zu verarbeiten, zu realisieren.

„Ist,… ist das dein Ernst?", fragte die Archäologin vorsichtig nach, was Nami lediglich mit einem stummen Nicken beantwortete. Ihre Wangen färbten sich rötlich, ihren Kopf wandte sie ab. Wartend biss sich die junge Frau auf ihre Unterlippe und hoffte inständig, dass ihre Bemühungen nicht umsonst waren.

„Deshalb hast du die letzten Tage mit Sanji verbracht", sprach Robin, mehr zu sich selbst als zur Navigatorin. Ein Licht ging der Frau auf. Natürlich.

Bedacht erhob sich die Schwarzhaarige, gab ihr Präsent vorsichtig auf das Bett, als sei es zerbrechliches Glas. Langsam ging sie auf Nami zu, die immer noch in derselben Pose verharrte und auf eine Reaktion wartete, die ihr ihre Bedenken nahm. Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf Robins Lippen.

Die sonst so aufbrausende Navigatorin, wirkte schwach und eingeschüchtert. Süß, dachte sich die Schwarzhaarige und nahm gleichzeitig Namis linke Hand in die ihre.

Mit Sorgfalt legte sie diese auf ihre Brust, die sich beim Atmen hob und senkte.

„Spürst du das?", flüsterte Robin und fühlte sich in jenem Moment sicherer denn je.

„Fühlst du wie schnell es schlägt? Deinetwegen?", fügte sie mit sanfter Stimmlage hinzu und brachte Nami dazu endlich ihren Kopf zu heben. Nach kurzem Augenkontakt, betrachtete die Navigatorin ihre Hand, bedeckt von Robins, und fühlte neben der warmen Haut deutlich das Herz, welches sich nicht unweit darunter befand und heftig pochte.

Schüchtern strich Nami mit ihrer Hand höher, spürte die erhitzte Haut, die Gänsehaut, die Robin überkam, als sie über deren Hals glitt, ehe sie an deren Wange innehielt.

„Ich dachte, ich wäre allein mit meinen Gefühlen", wisperte Nami und spürte wie die Eindrücke sie übermahnten.

„Ich hab mich Sanji anvertraut. Er hat mir Mut zugesprochen. Zuerst dachte ich, es wäre aussichtslos, doch ließ er nicht locker", erklärte sie weiter und spürte wie sich Tränen ankündigten, Tränen der Freude.

„Nie und nimmer hätte ich gedacht, dass du ähnlich fühlst." Wie zuvor biss sich Nami auf die Unterlippe, senkte ihren Kopf, holte tief Luft, ehe sie sich ruckartig umdrehte.

„Du Idiot! Du hättest auch früher was sagen können!", stänkerte die Navigatorin und fuchtelte wild mit den Armen. Robin, die mit dieser Reaktion so gar nicht gerechnet hatte, ging einen Schritt nach hinten und starrte einen Augenblick verdutzt zur Navigatorin.

„Ich ackere mich stundenlang damit ab um dir deine Lieblingspralinen zu machen, muss mir anhören, dass ich was mit Sanji am Laufen habe, habe Angst, dass du mich bei dieser Überraschung zurückweist und dann kommst du mir damit an, dass du genauso fühlst? Warum hast du nichts gesagt!", sprudelte es wutentbrannt aus Nami heraus, doch Robin erkannte, wie gegen Ende hin ihre Stimme leiser und stockender wurde.

Sie weint, dachte sich die Schwarzhaarige und überbrückte den Abstand zwischen ihnen. Von hinten umarmte sie die jüngere Frau, wodurch diese ihre Arme sinken ließ und sich ihren Gefühlen hingab.

Robin setzte ein herzhaftes Lächeln auf und küsste die Navigatorin auf die Wange, die durch die Tränen einen leicht salzigen Beigeschmack hatte und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr:

„Wer könnte dir bei dieser Art nicht verfallen?"


End file.
